Ginny's Decision
by Epeefencer
Summary: My take on what should have happened when Harry broke things off with Ginny at Dumbledore's funeral. She isn't the accepting, passive Ginny from the books.


**Ginny's Decision**

**After Dumbledore's Funeral:**

_**Harry looked back at Ginny, Ron and Hermione; Ron's face was screwed up as though the sunlight were blinding him. Hermione's face was glazed with tears, but Ginny was no longer crying. She met Harry's gaze with that same hard, blazing look that he had seen when she had hugged him after winning the Quidditch Cup in his absence, and he knew at that moment they understood each other perfectly, and that when he told her what he was going to do now, she wouldn't say, "Be careful," or "Don't do it," but accept his decision, because she would not have expected anything less of him. And so he steeled himself to say what he had known he must say ever since Dumbledore had died.**_

"_**Ginny, listen . . ." he said very quietly, as the buzz of conversation grew louder around them and people began to get to their feet, "I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together."**_

_**She said, with an oddly twisted smile, "It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?"**_

"_**It's been like . . . like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you," said Harry. "But I can't . . . we can't . . . I've got things to do alone now."**_

_**She did not cry, she simply looked at him.**_

"_**Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you're my best friend's sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try to get me through you."**_

"_**What if I don't care?" said Ginny fiercely.**_

"_**I care," said Harry. "How do you think I'd feel if this was your funeral . . . and it was my fault . . ."**_

_**She looked away from him, over the lake.**_

"_**I never really gave up on you," she said. "Not really. I always hoped . . . Hermione told me to get on with life, maybe go out with some other people, relax around you, because I never use to be able to talk if you were in the room, remember? And she thought you might take a bit more notice if I was a bit more . . .myself."**_

"_**Smart girl, that Hermione," said Harry, trying to smile. "I just wish I'd asked you sooner. We could have had ages . . . months . . . years maybe . . . ."**_

"_**But you've been too busy saving the Wizarding world," said Ginny, half laughing. "Well . . . I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I Love you so much."**_

Harry sat there stunned, Ginny had never used the "L" word before. Though they both felt it, it had been unsaid, and hearing it now tore his heart in two.

Ginny looked at him again, obviously having come to some sort of decision, "Well guess what, Harry. I'm not going to let you throw away your best weapon."

Harry was confused and his face showed it. Not only was he feeling off balance because of his emotions, now suddenly Ginny was not acting like he had expected her to.

"Harry," Ginny said firmly. "You can do this one of two ways. You can come quietly so we can go somewhere and talk, or I'm going to grab you and forcibly drag you somewhere. So which will it be?"

Harry looked at Ginny, his mind in a whirl, "Ginny, please, it's for the best," he said in protest.

Ginny had enough, and grabbed Harry's tie, yanking him from his seat and she led him right up the centre aisle. He was stumbling and trying very hard not to fall, noticing all the people looking at them as they departed.

"Ginny, please," he croaked out, grabbing ahold of his tie to try and get it away from her.

But Ginny had anticipated that move and had the tie looped several times around her hand, keeping complete control over it and by default him.

"All right! All right, I'll come," he said in desperation.

"Too late," Ginny replied, matter-of-factually.

Harry had at least regained his balance, but was forced to walk, well almost jog, to keep the pace that Ginny was setting.

Ginny led him around the side of the lake, down towards the tree where they had spent so many hours together, enjoying each others company and the wonderful feeling of being together.

Harry sensed that he was in trouble. His emotions had been at the very edge all day and he knew if Ginny started in, he would probably succumb to her will.

Just as he was about to try and escape, Ginny yanked hard on the tie, causing Harry to stumble into her. Harry thought she had made an error and he'd be able to make his escape, but Ginny was much craftier than that. As Harry came into contact with her, she deftly took his wand from inside of his robes, and gently shoved him away from her, finally letting go of his tie.

"Sit!" she commanded.

Harry couldn't help but smile. Ginny was magnificent, the breeze was causing her hair to flare out about her and the slight flushness of her face gave her a quality that took his breath away.

Without thinking about it, he sat.

Ginny looked down at him, and he could see she was smouldering underneath, her anger barely contained. She took a deep breath, and stared at him. "Harry, you are with out a doubt the most stupid, pigheaded, insufferable, git I know. But I love you anyway."

She was pacing in front of him, back and forth, along a path about three yards in length. When she returned to the centre after the third circuit, she stopped and faced him, her hands on her hips in a pose as old as time itself.

"If you think for one minute, I'm going to let you throw away what we have and go off hunting Voldemort when you are feeling morose because we broke up. . . well you have another thing coming."

Harry opened his mouth as to speak, but she cut him right off. "Shut it Harry. You're going to sit there and listen to what I have to say, and after you're come back to your senses, I'll let you speak. Got It?"

When Harry went to answer, she once more cut him off, "Just nod for now."

Harry nodded that he understood and kept his eyes riveted on Ginny. He couldn't remember seeing her look so bloody brilliant as she did at this moment. The day she had won the Cup came close, but now she was a much more commanding presence and looked much more. . . . alive, was the only word he could come up with.

After another couple of circuits, she once more stopped in front of him. "Let's go over some facts, shall we?" she said. And before he could even move she began talking again. "Dumbledore told you to keep your friends close, didn't he?" she asked, staring directly at him.

When she didn't start speaking again, but kept staring at him, he realized he was supposed to respond. Remembering her admonishment about speaking, he simply nodded.

"As your girlfriend, I am by default your closest friend, am I not?" she pressed.

Again, all Harry could do was nod in agreement.

"Ipso facto, you need to keep me close, do you not?" she said, fixing her gaze upon him.

Harry couldn't deny her logic, it would have made Hermione proud. Once again he nodded in agreement.

Suddenly her demeanour changed and she dropped to her knees in front of him, not caring she was spoiling her dress robes. She reached up and in an anguished voice said, "How can you do this to me, to us? I love you Harry James Potter, with every fibre of my being, for you to drive me away now would kill me, can't you see that?"

Harry felt his heart shatter once again. The pleading, anguished, tormented sound of her voice, tearing right through him, baring his soul and tearing into it.

"How can I convince you, this would be the greatest mistake of your life Harry, how? Can you please explain it to me and don't give me any crap about Voldemort using people and how if he knew we were together it would make me a bigger target."

Ginny shook her head, tears once more beginning to fall down her face, "You said he used me once before when I was only your best friend's sister. What do you think he'll do when he finds out we were together? Do you think he's naive enough not to know that you'd do anything to free me if he captured me, even if we had really broken up, do you?"

Harry hesitated, everything that Ginny was throwing at him made perfect sense.

"Do you think that Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle or one of the other Slytherins won't mention that we'd been together, how we acted with each other? Are you that blind and pigheaded?" she pleaded.

Harry knew he was beaten, everything Ginny was saying was true, he had just not wanted to acknowledge it. Ginny and he were tied together now and nothing he did or said could change that fact. She was right, even if they did break up for real, Voldemort knew his weakness for protecting the innocent and Ginny would be right there on that list, no matter what.

Ginny was staring at him beseechingly, the tormented look on her face speaking volumes, as if her words weren't enough, the look was the clincher. He loved her. He couldn't deny it and she knew that he felt that way.

Ginny had dropped her gaze, her head was down and her shoulders were shaking with her sobs.

Harry slowly reached out and tenderly pulled Ginny to him and he felt her flow into his embrace, right were she belonged, right were she fitted the best. Harry felt every little jerk and twitch of her body as she cried herself out. He gently rubbed her back and was making soft, comforting noises and he became aware that he was crying too.

"Shh, Ginny. It will be okay, I promise," he said emotionally. "You're so right, everything you said is true, I just didn't want to believe it and I do love you too. How could I not. You are without a doubt the most amazing woman I have ever met and I'm actually happy that you didn't let me go without a fight.

Harry hugged her tighter to his body, and the next thing he knew, her lips had found his and they were kissing with an intensity that they had never reached before.

Slowly their ardour died back, and she looked into his eyes, "You mean it, you love me too?" she asked, fervently.

"Yes Ginny, I do, with all my heart. I thought I could protect you by denying our love, but you've shown me that is a fallacy, that Voldemort won't be fooled by my leaving you," Harry said, softly, coming to terms with all Ginny had said.

Ginny nodded and smiled, wiping her face with the sleeve of her robes, she pulled herself back together. "Then Harry, there's only one thing we can do." she stated.

Harry was taken aback by the look in her eyes, they were burning with that look again and he knew she had come to another decision. "What are you planning?" he asked slowly.

Ginny's smile grew even bigger, "You'll just have to wait. We need to go find my father," she said, getting to her feet, and extending a hand down to Harry.

Harry took it, but he had no clearer idea what she was planning, all he could do was hang on and hope that things worked out as they seemed to be doing.

Now that he had admitted he was wrong, Ginny was a changed person. She was practically skipping with joy and he wondered what was the driving force behind it.

They returned to the site of the funeral, and the Weasleys weren't hard to spot, their distinctive red hair making them stand out in the remains of the crowd.

Ginny dragged Harry almost as fast as she had when she hauled him away and he found himself running to keep up, her hand tightly clasping his so they wouldn't be separated.

Ginny slowed as she approached her family, but fate seemed to intervene as her father looked up at them as they got close. She motioned to her father to come over to them.

Arthur Weasley looked at his daughter and he knew instinctively that something was up. Ginny had that look about her that spoke of major decisions having been made and that always led to interesting conversations. He excused himself and went over to Ginny, who had Harry by the hand.

"What is it, Ginny?" he asked.

"Could you come and walk with us for a bit, I want to discuss something with you and I don't want the family overhearing just yet," Ginny said, her smile disarming her father's reluctance.

Arthur turned to the others and said, "We'll be back in a little while."

Molly, Bill and the others looked at them, with Molly and Bill nodding their understanding.

Arthur walked along, waiting for Ginny to speak, it was her show, so to speak, and he knew she would start when she was ready.

He was surprised when she led them to one of the courtyards where there were benches lining the walls. She led them over to one, where she had Harry sit, while she and her father walked around nearby.

Harry realized he was just as clueless as Arthur was and that he was going to find out after Ginny and her father had spoken. His only hope was that whatever she was up to wasn't going to cause any more disruption.

He watched them closely, noticing Ginny doing most of the talking, obviously explaining something to her father. It looked like he was asking questions now and again, but whatever Ginny was saying seemed to mollify his reaction.

She spoke to him for about fifteen minutes and Harry was really curious to what she could have been talking about. Then it seemed that they were done as they started walking directly back at him.

He was a little surprised when Arthur stopped short and let Ginny come to him alone. He noticed she had that look about her again and he tried to prepare himself for whatever she was going to say.

Ginny came over and sat next to him, taking his hand in hers before she started to speak. "Harry, I know this is going to be difficult but I want you to hear me out before you interrupt, okay?"

"Okay, Ginny. I'll listen to what you have to say first before speaking," he replied.

Ginny gave him a funny grin, "I hope you can keep to that," she said wryly.

She then took a deep breath, schooling herself for what she had to say. The one thing in her favour was that she had been able to make her father see that what she had proposed was a very real and viable solution to many things, now all she had to do was convince Harry.

"Harry, I've come up with a solution to many of the problems associated with us being together. I know you have a job to do, ultimately leading to destroying Voldemort," she began.

"I know you will be leaving soon, probably taking Ron and Hermione with you. Am I correct?" she asked pointedly.

Harry was surprised, he didn't think that Ginny knew that much about their plans, but he wouldn't lie now, so he nodded his head.

Ginny nodded too, not as conspicuously as he had, as if she were confirming to herself that she was right. "I'm coming with you," she stated plainly.

"But Ginny. . ." Harry began.

"You said you'd wait till I was done," she said softly.

Harry nodded, but his mind was racing, thinking of all the problems associated with what she had just proposed.

"I know you have reservations, mostly with my being under age and having the trace on me, correct?" she asked.

Once again, Harry just nodded, hoping that she'd get finished so he could rebut what she was saying.

"There is a way for the trace to be lifted for someone my age," she continued, watching him closely for his reaction. "Do you know what that is?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. If there was a simple way for the trace to be lifted, why didn't more under-age witches and wizards use it, he wondered.

"The only way for it to be done is . . ." she paused, watching Harry intently, "to be bonded."

Harry felt his eyes bug out, "Wha. . ." he said, before Ginny once again cut him off.

"I've discussed it with my father and he agrees that is the only way. . . and because of the war and all that can happen, he has agreed to allow me to be bonded with you, if you're willing," she said softly and unsurely.

Harry just stared at her, his mind trying to put everything in some kind of coherent order. "He really said that?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but if you want, you can ask him yourself," Ginny replied. She then turned towards her father, "Dad, can you come here please?" she said.

Arthur came over to where they were sitting. There was enough room, beside Ginny for him to sit down. "Well, what do you think, Harry?" he asked, his demeanour quite serious.

"You'd really let us get bonded now?" Harry asked.

Arthur nodded his head, saying "Harry, there is a war on, we're here today to bury one of its casualties. Ginny's safety is paramount to me, and if Bonding her to you now, helps insure that, well then I think it's a good idea."

Harry looked from Arthur to Ginny, his mind awhirl with a million thoughts. "When?" he asked.

"Now," Arthur replied. "Kingsley is here and if I give permission then there will be no problem."

"What about Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

Arthur gave a low chuckle, "Well that may be a little harder, but I assure you, if I say so, it will happen."

Harry looked at Ginny, "Is this what you truly want?" he asked.

"Yes Harry, I do. I've always planned on being with you, especially after the Chamber. I truly didn't think it would happen so quick, but, well, war changes things. I truly believe in my heart that you need me with you Harry, together we can be stronger than separately. I love you Harry, please say yes."

Harry glanced at Arthur, but his face was a mask of stone, giving nothing away. He kept thinking, "Is this what **I** really want? It seemed so clear earlier when Ginny and I were down by the lake, but I never expected to have to make this decision now."

He was aware of Ginny's scrutiny, and he knew he had to make a decision. He closed his eyes for a moment and instead of thinking about it consciously, he let his heart be his guide. He knew he loved Ginny and wanted to be with her. He wanted her safe, or as safe as she could be when the world's worse maniac was trying to take over and only he stood in the way.

Then Ginny's words came to him, "Together we are stronger," and he knew what he would do.

Ginny watched as Harry's eyes came open and then a smile crept onto his face and she felt her heart sing with joy, knowing what he was going to say.

"Okay, Ginny. Let's get Bonded."

Ginny launched herself at Harry, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight. Arthur stood and clapped him on the shoulder. "A wise decision, Harry. When Ginny sets her mind on something, you're usually better off surrendering early, it saves time in the long run," he said with a smile. "Let's go inform the family."

They made their way back to where everyone was waiting, and by fate or happenstance Kingsley Shacklebolt was there talking to Bill.

"Ah Kingsley, just who I was looking for," Arthur said with a smile.

Harry and Ginny were trailing slightly behind. They were hand in hand and Harry noticed Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ron, staring at them. Ron's look was a more puzzled one as were the twins, but Bill and Charlie looked much more menacingly at him.

Harry and Ginny watched as Arthur had a quick private word with Kingsley, who nodded and hurried off.

Arthur then motioned for Harry and Ginny to take seats while they waited for Kingsley's return.

"Dad, are you going to explain what's going on?" Bill asked, glancing once or twice at Harry as he did so.

"All in good time, Bill. Just relax for a few moments and things will be explained," Arthur said with a smile. He then turned to Ron. "Do you know where Hermione went to?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Ron replied. "Well why don't you go and get her, she'll want to be here, no doubt," Arthur said affably.

Ron hurried away, not wanting to miss out on anything in case Kingsley got back first. Luckily for Ron, Hermione was close by and she had been heading their way anyway.

Harry and Ginny saw Molly approach Arthur, her face clearly showing her puzzlement over what was going on. They saw Arthur lead her a short distance away and have a whispered conversation with her.

At first they thought Molly was going to blow up, but it was then that they saw just how much the true head of the family that Arthur was. He spoke lowly but intently to his wife and they saw Molly instantly back down. Ginny could tell her mother wasn't particularly pleased but she knew she wasn't going to get anywhere and causing a ruckus would only make her look bad.

They rejoined the group, and as Kingsley approached with the small tuffed-eared wizard who had performed the service, Bill and the others tried to find out from their mother what was going on.

Molly just looked at them and said, "Your father will explain everything in a moment, just be patient."

Harry felt his stomach start to twist into knots but as if Ginny could tell, she gave his hand a gently squeeze. When he looked at her, she smiled and mouthed, "Just relax, dad has everything under control."

Harry did find that comforting and he smiled back at Ginny, whispering "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Ginny replied, squeezing his hand once again.

Arthur, Kingsley and the short wizard joined them. Arthur looked at everyone and said, "I want you all to follow me, and I'll tell you what's going on in a moment."

He led them back to the small courtyard where they had talked before. Arthur made the family sit on several of the benches, while he motioned for Harry and Ginny to come forward.

"The reason I have gathered you all here is because, Ginny and Harry are going to be Bonded," he said calmly.

Bill and Charlie sprang up, and were about to say something, but Arthur looked at them sternly, saying "Sit Down!" quite forcibly.

Bill and Charlie halted where they were. It had been quite a while since they had heard that tone from their father, but they knew it well. They sat back down without any further fuss.

"There are many reasons for them to be Bonded now and I am convinced that they are valid. Ginny approached me after Dumbledore's funeral and convinced me it was the most logical course of action. I know that all of you are aware of the state of the Wizarding world and know what that means so I won't go into details, but rest assured, I am one hundred percent behind Ginny and Harry in this. If you can't accept that, leave now, but if you do, you'll miss one of the most important moments in Ginny's life."

Arthur then scanned the family members, seated along the wall, almost as if daring any one for them to rise. "Thank you for making the proper decision, I and I'm sure, your sister appreciate your cooperation and attendance."

He then turned to the short Wizard, saying "You may proceed." He then went and sat beside Molly, taking her hand in his.

Ginny leaned over to Harry and said, "I know you always carry your parents rings, is it presumptuous of me to ask that we use them?"

Harry smiled at her, "No, Ginny. I think it's perfect," he replied, taking them from the small inner pocket where he always carried them.

Hand in hand they stood in front of the officiant, exchanging smiles, and now that the ceremony was actually taking place, all doubts and nervousness left them.

"Dear Friends and Family, we are gathered here to witness the Bonding of Ginevra Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter . . ." he began.

In no time the ceremony was over. When Harry and Ginny reflected back on it later, it was a very emotionally mixed affair. Sombre because of Dumbledore's funeral, but also so overwhelmingly happy because of what it meant to the two young people being bonded.

They all departed back to the Burrow, where they had a small celebration in honour of their Bonding and though they were quite nervous because of the wedding night, all in all, the two young people were obviously in love.

Before they retired for the evening, Bill and Charlie had both come up to them individually and congratulated them on their Bonding, wishing them lots of love, a long life and many children.

This of course made them both blush furiously and the Weasley brothers took some satisfaction in that small triumph, but you could tell they sincerely want the best for Harry and Ginny.

It had been a tumultuous day but in the end a very happy and special one. They knew what lay ahead and the dangers that they faced, but they'd faced them together and that's what mattered in the end.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: This little one shot is for hbmckidd, who specifically requested it after a discussion about one of the Harry Loves Ginny – Ginny Loves Harry chapters. So here it is, I hope you like and enjoy it.**

**As always please review.**


End file.
